digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucemon
While the name Lucemon refers to his Rookie form, Lucemon is unique in that his changes in mode also result in a difference in level. Lucemon Lucemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ) as a reference to that name. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon] Lucemon wears Holy Rings on its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its hands. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Grand Cross/Ground Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". * Divine Feet Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), "Chaos", and "Falldown" as a reference to that name. It is sometimes referred to as "Lucemon Fallen Mode" in American Bandai materials, and "Lucemon Modo Cain" ( ) in Spanish materials. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents the Sun and the sin of Pride. It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rucemonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon Falldown Mode] Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Angemon and Devimon (at Level 40+ with 12,000 Species Exp and 50 Aptitude) and can further digivolve into Daemon. To degenerate Daemon back to Lucemon, it must be at LV 40 with an aptitude of at least 50, and only if you've already befriended Lucemon. Also he can be obtained by DigiEgg Breeding: Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 290+, Dark EXP 10000+ Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost): Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. * Deadly Roll Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Terrible Dance Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is a Demon God Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), "Shadowlord", and "Satan" as a reference to that name. Having the appearance of the dragon of Revelation, it is Lucemon's final form. As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the globe of darkness, "Gehenna", which absorbs all attacks. Before the Gehenna all attacks are nullified, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, Lucemon's true form (Lucemon Larva) exists within the Gehenna, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon: Satan Mode] Digimon Frontier Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadowlord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Digimon World Data Squad Lucemon Shadowlord Mode was the final boss of the game, known in game as . Unusually, it is not controlled by Lucemon Larva. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is also the only Digimon in the game that cannot be obtained as a playable character. Attacks * Tide of Despair/Destructive Field (Purgatorial Flame): Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. * Annihilation Maelstrom (Divine Atonement): Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Dimension Slasher: Slashes the enemy and turns the Digimon into Digi-Eggs. Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is the Mega form of Lucemon. He is the true form of Lucemon and resides within the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area, the Gehenna, that is carried by Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, who he controls like a puppet. His Digi-core is pure darkness. His name originates from the Italian luce, meaning light, and larva. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Parasite Stinger: Uses his stinger to launch energy bolts. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles